Ode a Frodo
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Poesias que eu escrevi pro hobbit mais legal da TerraMédia, num período de 2002 a 2004. Coisa de maluco, não?
1. Esperança

Esperança

No lodaçal deste mundo de tristeza  
A alegria já não quer aparecer  
E a desgraça deste mundo de avareza  
Só faz tudo à minha volta enegrecer  
Dia após dia é só fome e miséria  
O ar em volta já não dá pra respirar  
À minha volta é só tragédia e mais tragédia  
No ser humano não se pode confiar  
Mas cada um de nós conhece tão pouco  
Para dizer que algo bom não há  
Um dia a luz irá surgir no fim do túnel  
No início fraca, mas depois se espalhará  
Por mais que tudo à nossa volta esteja negro  
Esse fiozinho de esperança restará  
Na sua força se reflete, qual espelho  
E para ele sempre eu poderei olhar  
Cândida estrela que reluz em minh'alma  
Tua candura é tão áurea e maravilhosa  
Na podridão de tudo nasce a tua rosa  
E toda a corrupção pode apagar  
Pode ser que o mundo continue ruim  
E a maldade tão cedo não se extinguirá  
Mas a esperança que carregas é sem fim  
E nunca, nunca, nunca se apagará!  
Ó cândida luz!  
Tão branca infinda, reluz!  
A ditosas sendas conduz!  
E assim nossa dor reduz!


	2. Ilusão

Ilusão 

Ai, que véu traiçoeiro, cobre os olhos, não deixa ver  
Nos faz enxergar tudo deturpado ao parecer  
Tudo parece lindo, com amável bem-querer!  
Mas um dia o véu cai e tudo ao mal parece ser...  
Início de vida, entregues somos a uma mulher  
Que nos põe esse véu magnífico que nos dá tudo o que se quer  
Acha-se que o mundo é amor e compaixão  
E que gira todo em volta do nosso bom coração  
Passa um pouco o tempo e vem vindo a decepção  
E vemos que a vida já não é aquela ilusão   
Ilusão! Esse véu traiçoeiro com o qual a vida nos cinge a fronte!  
E toda a real verdade sempre nos esconde!  
Mulher! Vida cruel, nos tira o véu tão de repente!  
E torna, de uma hora à outra, nossa vida tão ausente!  
Um dia tudo é lindo! É só alegria no coração!   
N'outro dia tudo é baço! Só maldade e perdição! 

Ai! Bela Luz! Ó minha pérola de amor!  
És a nesga de bondade neste mundo de terror!  
Não fazes parte da ilusão, pois o teu ser é só verdade!  
E nem do meu mundo cruel, pois és d'outra realidade  
Surreal és, alívio raro derivais  
És uma das únicas fontes  
Que escapa dos "ais" podres e reais  
Pois não enganas, como a ilusão  
E não machucas, como o real vão  
Em teus olhos não vejo véu; nem mausoléu  
Pois a verdade, qual cinzel  
Teu ser já tem moldado  
E és uma verdade aprazível!  
Que raro achado!  
Vejo-te em vestes alvas; como tua pureza elas são  
Estás tão sereno! Mas com alguma tristeza no coração   
Sorrindo, tu choras;  
Choras, pois meu mundo é destruído  
Sorris, pois sabes que tu és o consolo que à minha vida traz sentido!  
E fora de ti, só há a dura realidade ou a mentirosa ilusão!  
Inda bem que a ti sempre posso ter!  
Como um raio de verdade na falsidade desta perdição!


	3. Ode ao meu adorado Frodo

Ode ao meu adorado Frodo

Canto I

Mais do que os belos lírios és sublime  
Em teu olhar encerra-se a pureza dos cristais  
A suavidade rósea dos cetins em tua pele se define  
Através de tuas formas torno minhas ilusões reais.  
Em teus olhos vejo ao do diamante e d'outras pedras  
Um brilho superior  
Pois as pedrarias não sofreram e não sofrem  
E tu sim é que sofreste, meu amor.  
E é por isso que tais pedras roubam, invejosas, para si de teu olhar o esplendor.  
E como tu és um bom representante da generosidade  
E como em teu semblante não há maldade  
Não te importas, meu amor, de a essas recalcadas emprestar  
Uma nesga da tua preciosidade.  
Em teu belo rosto delicado  
Vejo magnífica e esplendorosa indefinição  
Não sei se é velho ou jovem; se diz sim ou não;  
Mas uma coisa é certa: é belo e enleva a alma  
E faz palpitar o coração.  
É jovem na aparência; macio e afável  
É branco níveo, de alabastro translúcido róseo  
Ao se dedilhar teu rosto não sabe-se se se toca  
Uma pele humana ou a pétala de uma rosa  
Mas tem uma essência que já não é nova  
Muitas coisas tua fronte branca já viu  
Desde a maldade mais vil até a magnificência mais viçosa  
Seu próprio jubileu tua face já viu  
Mas ainda ostenta da juventude a aparência imperiosa.  
Imperiosa, mas não de déspota, e sim de um enigma dúbio  
Não pede; ordena  
Não ordena; implora  
Mas sem humilhar-se; inocente humildade sábia que se demonstra inconscientemente orgulhosa  
Orgulho benéfico, que não é cego e não faz mal  
Súplica sutil, ilusão real  
Não obriga fisicamente, toda ao bem, nunca ao mal  
Mas é tão magnífica e sublime, que não há quem possa resistir a tal.  
E é por isso que, não podendo resistir ao teu olhar amável, somos obrigados a te obedecer;  
Assim é tua suave imperiosidade, e assim o comum torna-se teu serviçal;  
Assim, de maneira irresistível, ordenas; e faz-se tudo o que a tua vontade pode querer  
Mas tu não exiges demais; pelo contrário, seguir teu olhar é um prazer  
És bom e gentil; na verdade, nem sabes que possuis tal poder  
Mas acaba exercendo-o, mesmo sem querer  
Pois tua aura é maravilhosa, e todos só de olharem caem diante de teu maravilhoso bem querer.  
A não ser aqueles que não têm sensibilidade no coração;  
E estes poucos não são  
Só sabem ver o superficial; não enxergam tua bondade  
Acham um defeito tua afabilidade  
E chamam de covardia tua sensibilidade  
Mas é justamente ela que me enleva o coração  
E fez com que por ti eu despertasse uma grande paixão  
Pois sempre que me aflijo, vejo em meus sonhos tua figura, consoladora e magnífica, dizendo:"Não chores mais não".

Canto II

Mais lindas que pérolas são as lágrimas do teu pranto;  
Não há palavras belas o suficiente para descreve-lo, nem neste, nem noutro canto  
De ver tamanha beleza neste, tem-se muito espanto;  
Pois como uma manifestação de tristeza tão pungente pode ter tamanho encanto?  
Tamanho brilho magnífico, que fonte tem?  
Devem ser os teus olhos; é de lá que esta linda luz provém.  
Se eles emprestam ás pedrarias invejosas um pouco de magnífica maravilha reluzente  
Por que não seriam fonte do brilho de teu pranto magnificente?  
E se teu pranto de madrepérola é tão belo de se contemplar  
Imagine teu riso, que é teu jubilar?  
É um riso cristalino, mais belo que do rouxinol o trinar  
É a coisa mais pura que sobre a terra há de estar  
É livre de malícia; ao êxtase puro faz levar  
Através dele, a alegria presente em todo o teu ser pode-se sentir,  
E a tristeza, rapidamente pelos teus poros se esvair.  
Riso extraordinário, que de teus lábios flui e se espalha  
Teus lábios lindos parecem-se com uma fruta deliciosa.  
Tão apetitosa! Ah! O maior esforço do mundo para consegui-la!  
Que ela tanto não valha!  
Nesses teus lábios lindos, nesse teu pomo tão desejável  
Guarda-se o néctar mais doce e puro; de uma afabilidade inigualável  
Tão delicioso e extasiante que torna-se puro demais;  
Inalcançável e inatingível.  
Ninguém nunca provou a tua maior doçura;  
Pois tua existência é casta e pura;  
Ninguém poderá corromper tua candura  
E teu néctar sempre intocado será  
Tua virgindade para sempre intacta permanecerá  
Teu néctar é puro demais; é maravilhoso demais;  
Ninguém merece dele provar, e ninguém nunca o provará  
Tua nudez olhos de mulher nunca verão  
Ah! Tua pureza cândida é tão linda!  
Causa-me por ti admiração infinda!  
Pois, neste mundo onde vivo, cruel e dorido  
Onde se acha um ser que por mais de cinqüenta primaveras  
Tenha tal imaculada castidade mantido?  
Pois os idiotas secos e frios, em sua mentalidade curta  
Acham que virgindade e pureza são como doenças  
E logo devem ser extinguidas  
Eles e sua cara imunda!  
Dão valor à prostituta e à vagabunda!  
Acham que quem é puro, como tu és, é tolo e não sabe o que é bom  
Mas eles é que não sabem que a pureza é o melhor dos dons!  
Ah, como é difícil viver nesse tipo de lugar!  
Onde a podridão domina das cabeças o pensar!  
Mas a tua luz clara vejo no fim de um túnel de escuridão!  
Brilhas; sorri diante dessa gente que acha que pureza como a tua é impossível!  
Sorri! E com teu clarão de candura ofuscas a podridão!  
Fita-me e simplesmente dizes: "Não chores mais, não".

Canto III

Mais do que a rocha mais resistente teu espírito é forte  
As pessoas pensam que por teres uma aparência delicada  
Não és resistente; e acham que és frágil ao extremo  
Mas tu és justamente o contrário; te manténs firme até a morte  
Tua alma ninguém abala;o valor de alguém não se mede por porte  
E sim pelo que esse alguém carrega dentro de si;  
Reconheço grande valor em ti;  
Na nobreza de alma está o teu poder  
Perdoas àqueles que um dia te fizeram mal;  
Teu semblante é cheio de amor  
Não posso acreditar que tu não possas existir  
Pois é tua presença que me faz viver  
E sem ela, parece que tudo vai se esvair!  
Teus olhos límpidos fonte de felicidade são  
E sem eles irei definhar em solidão!  
Teu ser e tua alma são o sangue que em minhas veias flui  
E se não te vejo, o ânimo de minhalma diminui!  
Teus cabelos de fios de seda escura parece que já toquei  
E mesmo sem ver-te, por toda a vida te amei!  
Teu rosto magnífico parece que há anos já conheço  
Mas há menos de meio ano que de tal imagem me apeteço!  
E em alguns dias tu minha alma conquistaste!  
Será que em algum dia tu me amaste?  
Serei eu digna de teu coração?  
Meu Pequeno adorado! Não me deixes, não!  
Que teus olhos são o sol do meu calor  
E tua pele o refúgio do meu amor  
Os anéis dos teus cabelos macios e escuros  
São o refúgio dos meus sonhos mais lindos e puros  
Teus lábios, lindos e desejáveis que são  
Pelo contrário do que se poderia pensar  
Por serem puros como são, afastam-me de toda a predição  
Tuas mãos são o mais belo afago  
Que conseguem tocar o fundo do meu âmago  
Sem ao menos minha pele tocar  
Tuas mãos, tão lindas...  
De beleza branca, infinda  
Não são menos belas apesar de um dedo em uma delas faltar  
Teu hálito de flores é o perfume de minha vida  
Teu aroma, superior ao de rosas, minha aurora querida  
Tua existência é a certeza infinda  
De que a esperança, mesmo em meu mundo ruim, vive ainda;  
Esperança de que haja alguém que ao menos se assemelhe a ti  
Pois ninguém pode se igualar à tua figura magnífica  
Que, sempre quando tudo parece perdido e envolto em escuridão  
Aparece e alivia a dor, dizendo só com o olhar:  
"Não chores mais, não!"

Santos, 22 de maio de 2002/26 de junho de 2002


	4. Luar

Luar 

Branca areia; noite alva  
Mar límpido; beleza sem ressalva  
Vejo uma figura estendida a descansar  
Mui singela, vestida de luar  
Puro céu, pela lamparina noturna iluminado  
Cheia de perfeição, cumpre a todo o agrado  
A satisfação de a esta figura banhar  
Candidamente, com a vestimenta do luar  
Figura serena; aparenta estar dormindo  
Sua pele branca do luar vai se servindo  
Parece que dentro de si tem uma luz a emanar  
Serenamente, por todo seu corpo, abundante luar  
Rosto jovem; mui afável  
De beleza admirável  
Cílios negros tem a contrastar  
Com sua brancura pura de luar  
Lábios lindos e claros  
Doces, de um néctar mui caro  
Assemelham-se a morangos, róseos ao clarear  
Da brancura pura do luar  
Cabelos anelados e escuros tem  
Cuja macieza nenhuns outros têm  
Reluzem e parecem se misturar  
Com a luz alva do luar  
Lindas mãos, aparentadas da rosa nívea  
De cor marfínea  
Que só vêm a se realçar  
Com o brilho que lhe empresta o luar  
Revestidas das pétalas mais suaves  
De um formato tão belo que nem do sol as claves  
Podem a elas se comparar  
Mais belas são que o brilho do luar  
Pele linda que a esta magnífica figura reveste  
E se confunde com suas belas vestes  
Etéreas e vaporosas, que por sua vez vêm a se combinar  
Com a linda emanação do luar  
De repente do seu sono se levanta  
E não se espanta  
De ver, no céu, magnífica a brilhar  
Ithil e seu incomum luar  
A figura e Ithil pareciam combinados  
Um ao outro pareciam ligados  
E da figura finalmente vejo o olhar  
Onde se espelha o luar  
Olhos lindos; lindas pedras preciosas  
Cravejadas em tal rosto, cuja maciez é a da rosa  
Parecem, de tão belos, a enfeitiçar  
A magnífica manifestação do luar  
Em seu rosto, apesar da física juventude  
Vê-se que tem da sabedoria a magnitude  
E não é tão jovem quanto se poderia esperar  
Como engana a luz do luar!  
Quantas coisas esta figura já viu  
A tantas coisas ruins este belo rosto se opôs; a tanta coisa vil!   
Já chegou mesmo a achar  
Que nunca mais veria a luz do luar  
Mas a todas as intempéries sobreviveu  
E por causa disso, tudo vale um sorriso seu!  
Ainda mais se este sorriso vier a acompanhar  
A bela Ithil e seu luar!  
Repentinamente, a figura vira-se para mim  
Fita-me com sua beleza sem fim  
Em toda sua brancura etérea parece quase flutuar  
Parece que seu corpo é todo feito de luar  
Sorri; e então tudo se ilumina  
E esse seu gesto faz-me sentir que vivi até hoje só para ter esta doce sina;  
A doce sina de poder contemplar  
Tanta beleza; superior à do luar  
Por um instante, para mim, é tudo felicidade  
E então a figura, com um gesto, arrebata-me da realidade  
O maior dos afagos me faz só com o olhar  
Que destila o luar  
E então, a figura some; do nada desaparece  
Rapidamente a magnífica figura fenece  
E agora, como no início, só há areia e mar  
Pois a figura foi-se, e levou consigo o luar.


	5. Tu

Tu 

Do ocaso rósea luz provém  
Da noite o céu azul  
De lindos odes de terras além  
De lá, por fim, vens tu

A bela Ithil e seu luar  
Reluz de norte a sul  
Ilumina a fronte e acende o olhar  
E é pura, como és tu

Das profundezas se extrai  
O raro diamante azul  
É belo e brilhante, mas não é  
Precioso como és tu!


	6. Amor

Amor 

Que me importa se és mais baixo que eu?  
Que me importa se és bem mais velho?  
Hein? Que me importa!  
Pois pareces bem jovem diante do espelho!  
E o que importa é um sorriso teu  
O que importa é a felicidade de se dispor,  
Ao lado de alguém como tu, um pouco de amor.

Que me importa se só tens quatro dedos em uma das mãos?   
Que me importa se talvez logo irás morrer?  
Hein? Que me importa!  
Pois por menos tempo que tenha ao teu lado, o que importa é eu ter   
Um pouco de afago de teus dedos irmãos  
O que importa é eu estar contigo, por menos tempo que for  
E pegar em tua mão, que apesar de mutilada, deriva muito amor 

Que me importa se és de outro tempo?  
Que me importa se duas vezes por ano deixas de ser completamente são?   
Hein? Que me importa!  
Pois à realidade sobrevêm-se a imaginação  
E a doença, mesmo crônica, é coisa de momento  
O que importa é eu estar ao teu lado, por mais duro que o momento for  
E mesmo que seja só na mente, obter de ti um pouco de amor

Que me importa se és de outra terra?  
Que me importa se és de outra raça?  
Hein? Que me importa!  
Pois preconceito não passa de pirraça  
E tua terra é melhor do que esta!  
O que importa é a estes e a todos os outros fatores anteriores transpor  
Pois superar e aceitar a todas as dificuldades e obstáculos, esse sim, é o verdadeiro amor!


	7. Fragmento de definição da beleza

Fragmento de definição da beleza

Frodo, o que é ser belo?  
É ser todo artificial?  
É passar por um cutelo?  
É dar atenção ao puramente banal?  
É ser alto e esguio?  
É ter olhos zauis?  
É aceitar da magreza o desafio  
E à sociedade fazer jus?  
Não; ser belo é ser puro  
E não saber que belo se é;  
É mesmo no tormento escuro  
Não se deixar levar pela maldita mare;  
É ter esses teus olhos que não precisam ser azuis  
Pois são lindos de qualquer maneira;  
É ter esse teu lume que conduz  
Para fora da tristeza rotineira.  
Ser belo é ser tu, Frodo.


	8. Felicidade

Felicidade 

Felicidade és tu!  
És tudo para mim!  
Excepcional emoção (em meu coração)  
Sinto ao olhar p'ra ti!

Oh, meu querido amado! Não me deixes em solidão!  
Não posso agüentar sem ti viver na má escuridão!   
Minh'alma se entristece sem a tua imaculada luz  
Que mais que a da manhã tudo purifica e reluz  
Não sei com que palavras mais posso te descrever  
Pois tu és tão acima de tudo que se pode ver!  
A mais bela palavra não compara-se a ti  
Nem ao grande e belo sentimento que carrego em mim!

A noite cai; estrelas ferem a escuridão  
A lua se ausenta; estrelas fraquejarão  
Mas tua própria luz a noite toda iluminará  
E a escuridão, enfraquecida, fugirá  
Amor tão verdadeiro, sem nenhuma falsidade  
Tua alma é profunda e cheia de sinceridade  
Afasta todo o mal, toda a amargura e fealdade  
Nada de mal na noite sobra; só pureza e felicidade


	9. Quando tu vens

Quandu tu vens

Quando te conheci  
Quando te encontrei  
Não podia imaginar  
Que poderia por ti  
Me apaixonar  
É um amor platônico  
Jamais, fisicamente, se realizará  
Mas nos sonhos te vejo e te sinto  
E assim sempre posso te tocar  
Quando vem a tribulação  
Quando vem a tristeza  
Tu apareces e me consolas  
Com tua infindável beleza  
Tu nunca me trairás  
Tu nunca me decepcionarás  
Pois é em minha mente e em meu coração  
Que tu moras; e de lá nunca sairás  
Tu estás sempre comigo  
E sempre irei te amar  
Meu querido hobbit, meu amado amigo  
Eu sei que tu nunca me deixarás  
Tu serás sempre meu companheiro  
Meu adorado fiel  
Que sempre me afaga os cabelos  
E tem a voz doce como mel  
É bom amar assim  
Com esse amor que parece de ilusão  
Pois tu nunca te mostrarás  
Mau e de espírito vão  
Não terás olhos a outra nunca  
Não amarás outra  
Senão a mim  
Dedicarás tua afabilidade infinda  
Somente a mim  
E não me importo de não poder te tocar  
Pois em minha mente sempre posso te acariciar  
E te ver; e te sentir  
E tuas madeixas afagar  
E a ti mesmo consolar  
Das duras penas  
Que tiveste de passar  
Quando tu vens, meu Frodo  
Tudo é só alegria  
E sempre que mal me sinto  
Chamo-te; e tu me levas à fantasia  
À evasão; à alegria  
Não me deixarás, doce devaneio  
Que para me dar razão à vida veio  
Sim, tu te tornastes o motivo de minha existência  
Neste mundo de decadência  
Sem ti não sei o que sou  
Nem para onde vou  
Meu querido donzel  
Cuja doçura apaga da vida o fel  
Querido hobbit amado  
Meu Pequeno adorado  
De sorriso dourado  
Que em meu coração já está guardado  
Neste meu mundo já não existe alegria  
Pois toda a sua magia  
Já se tem esvaído  
E se tu fores  
Não haverá mais motivo  
De eu continuar a viver  
Neste mundo dorido  
És minha tábua de salvação  
Meu adorado quinhão  
Será te levar  
Para sempre dentro de mim  
E alegria sem fim  
Comigo sempre andará  
Enquanto a fantasia comigo estiver e eu puder te guardar  
Tu, para me consolar, sempre virás  
Todos dizem que tu não existes  
Mas como pode ser que tamanha alegria venha do nada?  
Seja como o mundo quiser!  
Só sei que toda vez que dizem isto  
Lembro da alegria que sinto  
E que, para mim, tu existes  
E que sempre serei feliz  
Enquanto tu vieres...


	10. Dor pungente

Dor pungente

Quando sentires  
O pesar, meu querido  
O sofrimento  
Profundo e dorido  
A dor que faz  
Aumentar a tristeza  
E se sentires  
Que se esvai tua beleza  
Podes ficar  
Um pouco mais tranqüilo  
Apesar da dor  
Ainda és o mais lindo  
Ela é grande, eu sei  
Quase impossível de se suportar  
Mas ao teu lado  
Sempre estarei para a dor amainar  
E será melhor do que outrora  
A vida se abre  
Sempre a uma nova aurora  
Como estás triste! Oh, meu querido!  
Mas um dia abrirás os olhos e verás que todo o teu fel se terá esvaído  
Não chores mais  
Está próximo o fim dos teus "ais"  
Não chores mais  
Tuas quimeras serão reais  
Fique em paz  
Ficarás muito bem, até demais  
Fique em paz  
Um final feliz tu então terás  
Te esquecerás  
Do que tu tens sofrido  
De tão ditoso  
Que será o teu caminho  
Alguém como tu  
Não merece sofrer assim  
Tua recompensa  
Será uma alegria sem fim  
Quero dizer  
Amor, que te amo muito  
Tu és a mais linda  
Das jóias deste mundo  
Consolarei   
Tua alma até o momento  
Em que até a lembrança  
Da tua dor passe ao esquecimento  
E então  
Serás feliz novamente  
E eu sempre  
Lembrarei de ti em minha mente  
Tu serás  
A criatura mais feliz do mundo  
E eu também, pois o meu coração do teu é oriundo  
Não chores mais  
Está próximo o fim dos teus "ais"  
Não chores mais  
Tuas quimeras serão reais  
Fique em paz  
Ficarás muito bem, até demais  
Fique em paz  
Um final feliz tu então terás  
Não chores mais  
No fim, meu amor tu sempre terás!


	11. Nostalgia

Nostalgia 

Consolação no brilho dos teus olhos está  
Quando tu vais embora alegria não há  
Tu me fazes assim sentir falta do teu amar  
Me encontro em  
Nostalgia   
Estarei em,  
Enquanto não estás,  
Nostalgia   
O brilho dos teus olhos, que lindas pérolas são  
É um alívio que amaina a escuridão  
Se tua alma pura perto de mim não está  
Eu sentirei  
Nostalgia   
Do teu ser que tão alem  
Do mero comum está  
Nostalgia   
Nostalgia!   
De tempos idos pode chegar  
Mas a do teu ser, quando te vais  
É a pior, não dá para agüentar  
Nostalgia!   
Se tu te fores, o bem se extinguirá  
E em meu coração estarás  
Te esquecer nunca, não vou te deixar  
Teu ser afasta toda a tristeza que há  
Tua aura, alva e pura, candura me dá  
O mundo me atormenta se comigo não estás  
E viverei  
Nostalgia   
Acompanharei   
Àquela que me dá:  
Nostalgia   
Nostalgia!   
Os teus cabelos quero afagar  
A alegria é a mais linda  
Quando vens, com teu sorriso, ficar  
Nostalgia!   
Oh, meu donzel! Onde tu estás?  
Seja lá onde estejas  
Venha depressa, volte pra cá  
Teu sorriso é o mais bonito  
Vale mais que o ouro infindo  
Toda a alegria do mundo  
Me dás só com teu olhar  
És a estrela que mais brilha  
Mais que a mais bela cavatina  
Nem o mais belo dos odes  
Pode tanto emocionar  
Tua voz é tão melodiosa  
Mais que tudo é gloriosa  
Jóia linda, de ti os olhos não se podem desgrudar  
Se diante de ti um espelho  
Fosse então colocado  
Nem que fosse o mais ornado  
Poderia à tua imagem se comparar  
Nostalgia!   
De teu belo caráter sinto falta  
Se te importas com meu pesar  
Por favor, venha me consolar  
Nostalgia!   
Tua pureza rara aqui não está  
Se tu não podes já voltar  
Ao menos mandes notícias de onde estás.


	12. Desengano

Desengano 

Quando a vil lembrança  
E a desesperança do crisol voltar  
Quando os pesadelos  
Do teu desvelo vierem te lembrar  
Quando vier a tormenta  
Que já não se agüenta mais ver retornar  
Então sejas forte, meu anjo, tu tens sorte! Sobreviverás!  
Tu nunca estarás na solidão  
Jogado às traças não serás  
Alguém que ame teu coração  
Sempre restará  
A dor que tens do teu quinhão  
Um dia não mais te atormentará  
Se o alívio não vier tão cedo então  
Te consoles, pois sempre terás a quem amar  
Se forte for a dor  
Ela se curará com amor  
Que, vencido, nunca será  
E o teu terror  
Se amainará, seja lá onde for  
Não mais te apoquentará  
Por mais dura que tenha sido tua sina  
A ponto de não se saber onde a vida  
Começa e a morte termina  
Uma chance sempre restará  
Apesar do sofrimento que não termina  
E do mundo, que é uma latrina  
Meu bem a esperança menina  
Nunca vai te abandonar  
Tua fronte linda  
Eu oscularei  
Tuas mãos tão alvas, tão bonitas  
Nas horas difíceis eu afagarei  
O delírio virá  
Tu então sofrerás  
Mas tu bem suportarás e a esperança de que um dia ele se extinguirá permanecerá  
Muito mais do que uma primavera  
Passaste sem uma quimera poder imaginar  
Desde a tua tenra idade  
Sim, desde a tua mocidade teu destino foi chorar  
Tu sofreste mais do que a própria vida  
Mais do que essa desgarrida pudesse te dar  
Mas a justiça te conhece  
Teu valor ela reconhece e vai te beneficiar  
Se todo o terror  
Do teu ser não se apagar  
Do teu lado eu vou sempre estar  
Por mais que outrem não te dê respeito e não te amar   
Estes eu vou sempre te dar  
Tua vida não é só tristeza  
Até o fim dela a esperança de mudar restará  
O meu amor de donzela  
Pelo teu ser sempre te acompanhará  
O que não se escreve se esquece  
A memória desaparece  
Mas o nosso amor não fenece  
Nunca desaparecerá  
A vida nos controla de cima  
Mas o teu tormento termina  
O amor, a esperança menina  
Nunca te abandonará!  
O teu futuro  
Eu vislumbrei  
Tua felicidade  
Ainda não está acabada  
É o que eu deslumbrei  
No teu horizonte  
O amanhã enxerguei  
Tu não penses que a esperança fracassa  
Pois ameaça ela não aceitará  
Por menos que tu venhas a acreditar  
Do teu lado ela sempre estará!


	13. Formosura

Formosura 

Tu és, meu amado, a obra mais bela  
Que já foi feita.  
Tua formosura é tão singela  
E ao mesmo tempo tão sublime e perfeita.  
Deus fez os homens  
E os hobbits como rascunho  
E depois a ti, que é a obra-prima  
Do mais lindo cunho.  
Para que o mundo serviria  
Se tu não viesses a nascer?  
Mais belo que a estrela vespertina  
E do que do sol o resplandecer!  
O ocaso é belo ao extremo  
Embriaga a alma só de a ele se vislumbrar  
Mais aromático que o jasmim  
Que sem fim seu aroma místico exala a desabrochar,  
Ainda flor assim não surgiu.  
Mas o ocaso e o jasmim, pobres medíocres  
São perante tua magnitude  
Que mesmo ao tocar a velhice  
Tem a aparência intacta da juventude  
A visão de teu rosto entorpece e enleva mais  
Do que o magnífico ocaso  
Que perto da tua luz de matizes matinais  
É um simples fio de luz de lamparina , que surgiu e foi embora ao acaso.  
E do jasmim nem se sente do aroma o esplendor  
Quando tu estás por perto  
Pois perto de ti, até se deduz que o aroma do jasmim, se ainda o for  
Nem existe mais, decerto.  
E a seda, invejosa  
Que perto da tua pele tão macia, alva e rósea  
Deixa completamente de ser maravilhosa?  
E a rosa, que apesar de toda a beleza  
Se comparada à tua grandeza  
Chega até mesmo a ser horrorosa?  
Frodo, a fruta mais deliciosa  
Mais doce e maravilhosa  
Da calda mais saborosa  
Que provada nunca será.  
Frodo, dos olhos mais brilhantes  
Mais que a aurora boreal cintilantes  
Que enfeitiçam e prendem, com seus laços embriagantes  
Que com malícia pérfida nunca vão enxergar  
Frodo, do rosto cuja beleza é mais doce que o mel  
Sempre com ares de donzel  
Esculpido pelo mais preciso cinzel  
Que nunca por outro rosto superado será  
Frodo, de eterna formosura  
Que se embeleza ainda mais com a candura  
De sua moldura virgem, casta e pura  
Que nunca, jamais, se aviltará.  
Frodo: teu nome é o mais lindo  
Lembra um fruto que vai me servindo  
Do mais tenro farnel, que vai nutrindo  
Minhas quimeras, apenas com um sorriso ou um olhar  
Frodo, não és ariano  
Tens olhos e cabelos castanhos  
Mas com a pele mais alva que o luar que, estranho  
Te embeleza e faz com que da loirice dos cabelos tu não venhas a precisar  
Tu devias ser, em tua meninice,  
A criança mais linda de todo o Condado  
Embora as pessoas assim talvez não o vissem  
Como que cegos, tua lindeza não teriam enxergado.  
E quando, aos 12 anos, quase caíste de tanta tristeza  
Quase não se importaram; e continuaram sem ver tua beleza  
Quando cresceste, te tornaste o mais magnífico mancebo  
Não apenas na aparência física, mas também na mente   
E, mesmo assim, não te percebiam como eu hoje te percebo  
Tu tinhas o coração puro e transparente  
O mais belo e probo tu eras em tua mocidade  
Conseguias transformar em fantasia a realidade  
E mesmo assim não te davam o valor que tu merecias  
Tua grandiosidade não enxergavam. Quem diria!  
Cresceste mais; de casa mudou  
E a maioria sem perceber teu brilho continuou  
Foste vivendo tua vida, e por poucos foste amado e reconhecido  
Não ligavas; vivias normalmente, sem sentir-se ressentido  
Nem te achavas com tal brilho, por causa da tua humildade  
Não te achavas lindo, nem incomum, nem fora da normalidade  
Mas tu o eras, embora essa visão rejeitasse  
E teu esplendor continuava, embora tua forma física crescesse e mudasse  
Atingiste a maturidade  
E com ela veio uma grande responsabilidade  
Que era grande demais para qualquer um  
Mas teu grande valor tu mostrarias  
Ao carregá-la como outro nenhum  
E então tu, que não te achavas ser alguém fora do normal  
Mostraste a todos e a ti mesmo que eras sobrenatural  
Descobriste quem eras na realidade  
Mas sem sentir orgulho e sem perder a simplicidade.  
Não te vangloriavas e não te achavas aos outros superior  
E mesmo assim, dos outros não recebeste muito valor  
Enquanto teus amigos, que te ajudaram em tua empreitada  
Foram muito aplaudidos, a ti não ligaram quase nada  
A eles perguntavam, indagavam, respeitavam, admiravam...  
Mas a ti quase que ignoravam  
Quase ninguém vinha curioso, saber do que passaste  
E era raro alguém que te admirasse  
Enfim, foste embora. Poucos sentiram tua falta  
Aos Portos foste; só com ida, sem volta  
Em 53 anos, nenhuma mulher por ti se interessou  
Nenhuma, humana ou hobbit, por ti se apaixonou  
E nem tu te interessaste por alguma.  
Como é que nenhuma te amou, sendo tu portador de tanta lindura?  
E tendo um caráter tão excepcional?  
Não percebiam tua sublimidade virginal?  
Enfim, foste embora e quase ninguém notou  
Assim, tua vida no Condado se acabou.  
Foste viver no paraíso perfeito  
Sozinho, doente, triste, cansado e sem jeito.  
Tua vida lá ninguém soube, só quem lá residia   
Não se soube se tu te curaste, se muito viveste ou se logo morrerias   
Foste o principal causador da salvação da terra onde os hobbits viviam  
Ingratos foram! Isto mal reconheceriam.  
Nasceste; ninguém reparou  
Cresceste; ninguém percebeu  
Viveste; ninguém notou  
Sofreste; ninguém se condoeu  
Brilhaste; ninguém se ofuscou  
Salvaste; ninguém agradeceu  
Perdoaste;ninguém se desculpou  
Partiste; ninguém disse "adeus".  
Poucos amigos verdadeiros tiveste  
Mas estes te valeram mais que mithrill  
Por mais que a maioria não te percebesse  
Esses teus amigos preencheram teu vazio.  
Porém, no fim, tiveste que deixá-los  
Eles tiveram a si mesmos; tu, só a si  
E depois de tanto sofrimento, solidão  
Encontraste teu reconhecimento tão merecido em mim  
Eu te amo, te adoro com infinita paixão  
Para mim és o donzel alvo dos lábios de carmim  
Que sempre viverá em meu coração.  
Nascente; eu vislumbrei  
Cresceste; eu senti  
Viveste; eu reparei  
Sofreste; te conheci  
Brilhaste; te venerei  
Salvaste; me condoí  
Perdoaste; me apaixonei  
Partiste; então sofri  
Te acolhi em meus braços  
Teu rosto afaguei  
Tua pele pálida, enquanto sofrias em delírios crassos  
Com castidade e ternura beijei  
Tua virgindade e teu crisol santo  
Pasmada, admirei  
E quando partiste, levando da Terra-Média a formosura  
Eu fui junto, pois minha vontade ninguém segura  
Intermináveis odes a ti escrevo  
E da tua imagem esplêndida me embeveço  
Em tua pura formosura  
Está de todos os males a cura  
E por meio das minhas palavras de ardor  
Recebeste, finalmente, o teu valor.  
Ó magnífico dentre os mortais, cuja aura é tão pura  
Que nenhum outro pode superar tua formosura!


	14. Sublimidade

Sublimidade 

Ó, meu amor! Contigo sinto sumir a dor  
E a alegria de te ver só me dá mais amor  
No mar formam-se as pérolas  
No céu, estrelas de fulgor  
Nos teus olhos, uma luz que é mais bela e arde com mais ardor   
Quero a ti  
Ao meu lado para sempre estarás  
Mortal mais sublime que tu  
Não existe e nunca nascerá  
Penso em ti  
E melhor pensamento não há  
A mais bela das coisas  
Aos teus pés não consegue chegar  
Oh meu querido! Teus cabelos são ao mais lindos!  
Nem os fios de seda da mais superior  
Chegam perto destes, cheio de esplendor infindo  
Tua sublimidade de outros não tem revés  
Pois até a própria realidade, se quisesses, porias sob teus pés  
Personificação da pureza  
Teu ser é o mais alvo que há  
Tua donzelia é a mais plena  
Pode até mesmo a ruindade espantar  
És tão magnífico  
Meu querido Donzel  
Que somente com a presença  
Faz minha alma alcançar o céu


	15. A flor

A flor

Existe nesse mundo um jardim  
Cheio de flores, umas bonitas  
Outras feias, mas poucas lindas  
Ele cresce sem parar, não tem fim  
Um dia fui nele passear  
Procurando uma flor, a mais bela, para colher  
E em meu coração a guardar, cuidar e amar  
Mas nenhuma era boa o suficiente ao meu parecer  
Até que reparei num canto  
Onde só havia flores garbosas  
Tão nobres que se causavam espanto  
De ver num só lugar flores tão maravilhosas  
Extasiada, fui ao canto lindo as observar  
Para ver se alguma era tão digna assim do meu amar  
Dentre elas, achei duas belíssimas, as que mais se destacavam.   
Juntas conviviam, e juntas também disputavam  
O lugar de mais belas ambas queriam  
Mas matar-se ou engalfinhar-se não podiam  
Por isso, lutavam através das qualidades  
Tentando mostrar que cada qual era a maior beldade  
Quando viram que eu algo procurava  
Mais que nunca a dupla se empertigava!  
Queriam mais que tudo que uma das duas fosse a escolhida  
Para mostrar a outra que era a mais querida!  
Uma a outra eram opostas; uma clara outra escura  
Uma, a luz; outra, a escuridão; nenhuma deixando de ser pura  
A da direita era vermelha, com tons alaranjados  
Fulvos, belos e luminosos  
Digna de ser louvada pelo maior dos bardos  
A alma dela era como que feita de fogo  
Superior ao da natureza o jogo  
Lá estava ela, ígnea e resplandecente  
Em toda a sua superioridade ardente.  
A da esquerda era negra como a negra pérola  
E ao mesmo tempo com um brilho translúcido em sua corola  
Que a fazia reluzir e às outras ofuscar  
Sua negrura era tão profunda  
Que a luz em suas pétalas parece que afunda  
E é absorvida pelo negror, para nunca mais voltar.  
Apesar de tal escuridão esta flor inspirar  
Tinha uma beleza de não ter par  
Não inspirava terror, nem tinha ar sórdido  
Era de magnífico cunho e de esplendor mórbido.  
Assim mostravam-se as duas competidoras  
Que queriam do meu coração serem caçadoras  
Uma se empertigando para cima da outra  
Para ter mais chances de ser a vencedora  
Olhei para a esquerda; olhei para a direita  
Qual das duas eu deveria colher?  
Se ambas são igualmente belas e perfeitas  
Qual seria a melhor para em meu coração eu acolher?  
Ambas ficaram raivosas  
Cansaram de ficar ansiosas  
Queriam logo saber qual seria a escolhida  
Mostraram toda sua perfeição imperiosa  
Para provarem uma à outra quem era a preferida  
Uma pressionava-me dum lado; outra, do lado oposto  
Queriam a qualquer custo conquistar da minha alma o posto  
Senti-me, depois de tão pressionada  
Dividida e por tanta insistência atordoada  
Qual deveria levar, ó Dúvida cruel?  
Mostre-me a resposta, ó dama amarga como o fel!  
A Dúvida, então, condoeu-se de mim  
E mostrou-me o caminho certeiro, que desenrolou-se assim:  
Notei, no meio das duas flores e de outras magníficas  
Uma florzinha menor e escondida, o que justifica  
Eu não ter avistado ainda tal formosura  
Era aquela uma flor branquinha como a paz  
De singela e pura figura  
Mas em suas linhas finas e simples enxergava-se  
A mais completa perfeição  
Maior do que nota-se  
Nas outras duas; esta é digna de maior afeição   
Sublime e humilde a um tempo, esta flor não tem maldade  
Portadora da inocência cândida, porém sábia, o que independe de idade  
Com o néctar mais doce e mais puro que o mel  
Esta flor indica às boas almas o caminho para o céu!   
Larguei imediatamente das outras flores e corri àquela  
Ela fitou-me, com sua expressão alva e bela  
E então vi que nesta flor havia bem mais do que aparentava seu exterior  
Sabia que esta sobreviveria, mesmo se o destino com ela cruel fosse; este traiçoeiro senhor!  
A todas as outras a tormenta abateria  
Mas esta com certeza, a menor e aparentemente frágil, resistiria   
E de ser magnífica e humilde não deixaria!  
Perguntei a ela se queria ser colhida, para morar em meu coração   
Ela respondeu que este lhe seria um maravilhoso quinhão!  
As duas antigas competidoras ficaram com ar abobado  
Diante de uma florzinha haviam se esmigalhado!  
O nome da florzinha é Frodo Bolseiro  
Superior ao da beleza o embusteiro  
Pois está muito acima de tais coisas efêmeras  
Reflete em sua alma a mais bela das inflorescências  
A inflorescência do Bem, que está acima de todo o resto que sobra  
Frodo é o símbolo máximo desta obra  
E é por isso que não tem nenhum espinho  
E que adorna o mais belo caminho  
E o indica àqueles de boa comoção  
Por isso, eu a colhi; ela está bem abrigada  
Em meu ser, que a resguarda  
Sempre carregarei, feliz e contentada  
Frodo Bolseiro em meu coração.


	16. Frodo Bolseiro

Frodo Bolseiro

Meu querido e amado Frodo Bolseiro  
Umas vezes és alegre e faceiro  
Em outras és triste e melancólico  
E também de muito pouco meneio  
És doce e puro como um devaneio  
Triste ou alegre, tu és sempre eólico  
Sempre airoso, formoso e mui bucólico  
Sempre do maldito urbano fugindo  
E da suja poluição, tão moderna...  
Muito mais que a das torneiras clorada  
É preferível a água da cisterna  
Aonde não há a vâ tecnologia  
A criminalidade vai fugindo  
Também a discussão acalorada  
Vai ao seu tenebroso lugar se indo  
Frodo Bolseiro, és acima de tudo  
Superior à maldade e ao vil terror  
Filho do Bem e deste mesmo oriundo  
Demonstras em teu ser o mais puro amor  
Teu nome é o mais lindo que já existiu  
Ao conhecê-lo, minha dor partiu.  
Nele só se encontra felicidade  
De todos é o de mais sublimidade  
Belo, superior à vã fealdade  
Mais lindo que a cor da pedra de jade.  
És mais precioso do que o mais puro ouro  
Teu lindo olhar, de eflúvios perolados  
Tem em si o mais belo dom guardado  
É a pureza, que se tem resguardado  
Dentro de ti, ó meu bom admirado  
E tua alma é mais linda do que o diamante  
E mais sólida, meu querido amante  
Teu caráter é teu maior tesouro.  
Frodo querido, consolo da vida  
De todo o sofrimento és a saída  
Queria ter-te, quimera querida  
Eu quero que tu sejas meu amor  
Quero que tua alma seja só minha  
E que tua senda apague minha dor  
Tua aura é mais bela que a melhor das pratas  
O teu sorriso é eflúvio de cascatas  
Doce aroma tuas melenas desprendem  
Tuas virtudes o ar à tua volta sente  
E a espalha, para entrar nas outras mentes  
A fim de que assim elas a percebam  
Frodp querido, teu nome é o mais lindo  
Perto de ti o mal vai se esvaindo  
Chamas o bem, que vem sempre sorrindo  
E aos teus pés se pôe; e os outros se acerbam!  
Frodo, meu bem, só o teu nome resume  
O alvor destilado; o mais puro lume  
Só com a alma espantas o negrume  
Vil, terrível, que vem nos agoniar  
Frodo, teu nome não é muito grande  
Mas o que ele exprime é mais que gigante  
O mundo o orgulho, são nada perante  
Teu nome, que mais que o Sol vem a brilhar!


	17. Sonho

Sonho 

Vivemos nossa vida, nossa rotina  
Comum, superficial, vazia  
A felicidade da infância menina  
Já não existe, pelo menos, como antes existia.  
Vivemos sem ter motivo  
Sem um alvo certo  
As vidas não têm objetivo  
Não vive-se; sobrevive-se, decerto.  
Quando éramos crianças  
Em tudo víamos alegria  
Nem lembramos de nossa doce infância  
Onde a coisa mais simples virava fantasia  
Hoje, vivemos por viver  
Sem motivo ou razão  
Só espera-se morrer  
Sem felicidade ou verdadeira realização  
Mas acostuma-se com a tragédia  
Que dia a dia no mundo se sucede  
A desgraça logo se torna comédia  
Para aquele que não se comede  
Se analisarmos friamente  
Viver neste mundo é uma batalha  
É um querendo ganhar vantagem do outro, incessantemente  
Pois cresce-se e perpetua-se a canalha.  
Em quem confiamos acaba por nos decepcionar  
Interesseira gente que finge amar e não ama  
E quando o interesse deles não mais da nossa amizade precisar   
Vão embora, e nem se preocupam se o enganado enche-se de gana.  
Alegria plena neste mundo não há  
Nada é totalmente perfeito  
Sempre algum defeito vamos encontrar  
Naquilo que por nós é aceito  
Por isso saio daqui  
Consolo-me no mundo do sonho  
Fujo e refugio-me em ti  
Que faz com que o viver não seja tão tristonho  
Frodo querido, nunca me decepcionarás  
Falso comigo tu nunca serás  
Tu nunca te demonstrarás traidor  
Sempre serás para comigo cheio de amor.  
Meu querido, enquanto que neste mundo não há confiança   
Pois aquele em quem se confia nos trai  
És fiel a mim, a minha caixa de esperança  
E em ti a mesquinharia se retrai.  
Não existe ser com tamanha perfeição  
Neste mundo maldito de ralé  
Esta gente que não gosta de sermão  
E não respeita nem mesmo o que é.  
Frodo, refugio-me em teu sonho  
Que para mim é real  
Pois só posso ter semblante risonho  
Se sair deste mundo rude e banal  
Frodo, és meu amável querido  
Quando tudo está perdido  
Penso em ti; e tua imagem me acalma  
Não há nada dorido  
Nem ódio sentido  
Quando estás em minha alma.  
Frodo querido, não há mais o que dizer  
Sobre o teu ser; tua imagem tudo já diz!  
Mais que todos os meus poemas juntos, em apenas um segundo de imagem tua pode-se ver  
Que nada descreve perfeitamente tua aura de estelar matiz  
Pois ela de sonho é feita  
E faz com que fique leve o coração  
Nela não há nenhuma desfeita  
Que possa trazer tristeza ou perdição  
Perguntam-me se eu deveria  
Para o real minha energia realizar  
E não ficar dando serventia  
A alguém que não se pode nem tocar  
Mas com isso fico contente  
Pois não queria que vivesses tu  
Nesse ninho de serpentes  
Mais podre que alimento de urubu  
Querido hobbit, nunca arranjarás  
Outra mulher, para deixar-me ciumenta  
Também tu nunca agirás  
De maneira diferente da qual imagino, e birrenta  
Tu nunca me abandonarás  
Estarás ao meu lado sempre; tu e tua voz que acalenta  
Quem não tem sonhos  
Não pode ter com que se consolar  
Vive sempre tristonho  
E disfarça; ou com o mundo vem a se acostumar  
Mas eu tenho trunfo meu!  
E que, todavia, com outros gostaria de partilhar  
É o sonho, que em minha vida apareceu  
Para a perfeição plena, que aqui não se encontra, me mostrar  
Uns podem sonhar com uma coisa;  
Outros, com coisa variada  
Eu sonho com Frodo Bolseiro  
Que é do meu coração o dono e de meus sonhos a morada.  
Pobres coitados são  
Os que acham o sonho uma besteira!  
Pois não têm nunca plena mansidão  
E a felicidade lhes é rarefeita  
Mal sabem eles o que perdem  
Riem, zombam de nossa cara!  
mas os seus corações perecem!  
E se arrefecem diante do real vão que os chamara.  
Riam, coitados, que vossa situação é pior  
Na subsistência de vossa superficialidade avara!  
E que o ditado a vocês valha:  
Quem ri por último, ri melhor!


	18. Tye méla

Esse foi o 1° poema que eu fiz pro Frodo...

Tye-méla 

Ai, mellon! Como dói viver assim!  
Que falta você faz para mim!  
Apenas a pureza do teu ser pode consolar  
Minha alma cansada de tanta maldade presenciar!  
Meu mestre ajuda-me e eu o amo ainda  
Mas tua inocência causou-me alegria infinda!  
Que luz clara emana do teu olhar!  
Olhar sofrido, cansado de chorar.  
O sofrimento não lhe removeu a bondade  
E como se enche, mellon, meu coração de felicidade!  
Só de saber  
Que quando da maldade aturar eu me cansar e me entristecer  
Poderei olhar para você!  
É bom saber que ainda há  
Um ser puro que não se deixa aviltar!  
Meu mestre é maravilhoso; é casto; é puro;  
Mas a maldade, a Grande Maldade, já lhe dominou outrora o coração   
E por muito tempo, mellon, ele deixou-se dominar  
Mas tu? Quê! Tu resististe por muito tempo mais!  
E quando a maldade lhe tocou, foi por pouquíssimo tempo  
E não voltou mais!  
Resististe muito mais do que muito imortal poderoso resistiria!  
E logo que ela o deixasse, de abrigá-la tu te arrependerias!  
E ao teu nobre coração ela nunca mais retornaria.  
Ai, mellon! Como é bom ver a delicadeza do teu semblante!   
Contrastando fortemente com a grosseria rude que vejo por aí, tão irritante!  
Que maldição, que gente insensível!  
Que reversão de valores!  
É tão absurda que me parece inverossímil!  
Mas existe; que posso fazer!  
Um de meus melhores consolos é você!  
Ah, tu és tão doce, mellon!  
Mais doce e agradável que o doce mais fino e delicado que possa existir!  
És mais doce que o pêssego maduro e cheio de néctar,  
Pois este há de logo se ir.  
E tu, mellon, em meu coração vais residir!  
És tão doce, mellon! Doce e sensível!  
Tu existes mesmo? Me pergunto se tamanha perfeição é possível!  
Mas não pareces perfeito assim, mellon, aos olhos de quem te observar.  
És tão pequeno, e não tens porte de herói.  
Mas não és um fraco; tua força de espírito é tão grande  
Que supera a força física que não tens;  
Ela é tão grande que vence qualquer coisa, e não deve nada à força física de outrem!  
Quem vê teu singelo e puro olhar  
Não pode imaginar  
A força de vontade que em ti está!  
a grande perseverança que tu podes demonstrar!  
Teu grande e bom caráter não se quer calar!  
Ah, mellon...aos olhos alheios tu és comum  
Mas a ti não se iguala ser nenhum!  
Tu não és comum; és excepcional!  
Mas não percebe-se isso apenas em te olhar  
Para perceber tua magnitude tem-se que em ti mais reparar.  
Aos olhos tu parece-se um ser pequeno e até frágil  
Com pouco mais de um metro de altura  
Não és alto, nem forte fisicamente  
E a isso soma-se tua cerviz, que não é dura  
Teus cabelos são castanho-escuros  
Teus olhos, brilhantes, são claros e puros  
Teu rosto é belo, singelo, bem feito  
É róseo, cheio de vida, e não magro e estreito  
É cheinho, macio, bom de se olhar.  
É um tanto que redondinho, com sangue nas veias sempre a lhe corar.   
Tua boca rósea e cheia me lembra uma fruta no pé, esperando ser colhida  
Deve ser tão doce e é tão cheia de vida!  
É tão bonita, assim como todo o resto que compõe você!   
Deve guardar um néctar tão delicioso e doce  
Que, se algum dia provassem dele,  
De todo o resto esse alguém iria se esquecer!  
Mas desse néctar e dessa fruta deliciosa ninguém nunca provou  
Tua bela e pequena boca ninguém nunca beijou.  
Teu pequeno corpo ninguém nunca tocou  
És puro demais para isso; permanecerás intocado para sempre.  
Eu mesma, apesar de te achar tão maravilhoso  
Não tenho a mínima vontade nem pretensão de isto fazer   
Nasceste para ser virgem, e virgem irás morrer.  
O amor que tenho por ti não é nem um pouco carnal  
É de uma pessoa por um herói!  
Teu belo e puro sorriso vale mil vezes mil vezes mais que o tosco prazer carnal!  
O prazer inútil dessa gente que só pensa em bacanal!   
Oh! Perdoa-me por nesse tipo de coisa horrível em tua presença falar!  
Teu ouvido na merece essas porcarias escutar!  
Te acho lindo; mas não és lindo aos olhos da gentarada;   
Pareces frágil demais a eles e à sua mente retardada!  
Ah, és lindo, mellon! Tua pele de pêssego é!  
É que elas não têm inteligência o suficiente para perceber tua magnitude;  
Essa ralé!  
Mas o ódio que eles têm por ti e por tua elevada posição, mellon  
Não pode ser tão grande quanto minha admiração por ti.  
E se admiro tanto tua beleza,  
Imagine o quanto não admiro tua personalidade, que para mim é tão mais importante!  
O que não devo sentir!  
Ah, mellon, és tão bom, gentil, delicado...  
Tão corajoso, invulnerável, dedicado!  
És muito resistente, física e espiritualmente falando  
Aturaste tanta coisa, e resististe melhor e mais bravamente que muito herói experiente!  
Tu, um Pequeno aparentemente frágil e vulnerável.  
Te mostraste melhor e mais resistente que muita, mas muita gente!   
Agüentaste por 17 dias o que faria muitos perecerem em poucas horas  
Teu corpo não é forte para a ofensiva, mas é bem resistente na defensiva!  
Não tens força física, mas tua força espiritual é quase invencível.  
És tão bom, puro, inocente e forte em teu caráter,  
Que a maldade te vê e foge!  
Ela já tentou apossar-se do teu puro ser, mas falhou!  
Tu conseguiste expulsá-la de ti!  
E a partir de então, ela só sabe de ti fugir!  
Não guardas rancor, mellon;  
Perdoas àqueles que te fizeram mal, se estes realmente se arrependem;   
És doce e sensível; não és frio e te importas com o que os outros sentem.  
És corajoso; não que tu não sintas medo; sentes medo, sim.   
Mas vais em frente e fazes o que tem que ser feito;  
Lutas contra teus obstáculos e juntamente contra teu próprio medo.  
É uma luta dupla, por isso é muito mais difícil  
Tens de ultrapassar teus limites, pois não foste preparado para lutar.  
Foste pego de surpresa e todas estas intempéries tivestes de enfrentar!  
Mas tu enfrenta-as! Vais em frente, eu sei!  
Vais com medo; mas derrubas teus obstáculos sempre!  
Sofreste tanto! Quantas vezes te viste desamparado!  
Ah, se naquelas horas eu pudesse estar ao teu lado!  
Para te abraçar e te dizer:  
"Não estais sozinho! Estou aqui contigo!"  
Ah, como eu queria te abraçar e apenas neste gesto simples sentir tudo junto:  
Tua pureza, tua inocência, tua eterna virgindade, tua força interior,  
Tua doçura, tua delicadeza, tua gentileza...e a pele macia que possuis...  
Tua magnitude, enfim!  
Toda esta grandeza, contida em um ser tão pequeno, tão dócil e tão delicado...  
E é por causa dessa tua grandeza escondida, que está dentro de ti e não fora, que eu te amo!  
Tye-méla, querido! Ouço sempre em meus sonhos o eco belo de tua voz e acordo feliz!  
Tye-méla, Frodo! És tão diferente, por pertencerdes a outro mundo,  
Outro tempo, outra raça, outra sociedade!  
Mas és tão igual por pensardes como eu, por terdes a personalidade tão igual à minha!  
Tye-méla, meu adorado! És tão distante, pois moras numa terra tão longe e diferente da minha!  
Mas és tão próximo, pois tua voz sempre está presente em meus sonhos!  
E meu coração leva-me até ti, ultrapassa todas as milhas e milhas, e mais milhas,  
E os anos, até chegar em ti e poder te ver, sentir tua presença, ver toda sorte de coisas boas em teu olhar profundo!  
Tye-méla, meu adorado e querido Frodo! Tu sempre serás alguém com um lugar especial em meu coração!  
Sempre que eu ouvir o eco de teu canto mágico e élfico em meus sonhos,  
Lembrarei-me de que por mais que a vida seja ingrata e ruim,  
Sempre há uma luz, um fio de esperança!  
Pois tu existes!  
Tye-méla! Tenho muito mais a dizer ao teu respeito,  
Mas não existem palavras o suficiente no mundo para descrever tua grandeza e o que sinto por ti!  
Tye-méla! E até para sempre!  
Tye-méla!


	19. O segredo

O segredo

Se todos soubessem  
O segredo que agora eu vou contar  
Não haveria mais vida  
Para a História realizar.  
Se todos vissem a verdade  
Que eu tive o privilégio de enxergar  
Acabaria-se a humana pusilanimidade  
E todos acabariam, um por um, por se matar.  
Quando morremos  
Quando nos desligamos deste mundo  
-aí sim é que vivemos!  
E saímos do lixo imundo.  
Quando partimos  
Realizamos nossos sonhos  
Deixamos do ódio humano o limbo  
E acabamos de ser tristonhos.  
Quando eu morrer  
E isso não há de tardar  
Meu pesar irá se desvanecer  
E o meu Frodo eu vou encontrar.  
Frodo, meu queridinho!  
Pareces feito de devaneio  
Mas em teus trajes de linho  
Vens a ser todo o meu esteio.  
Entre eu e tu, meu amor  
Há intransponível barreira  
Mas um dia hei de a transpor  
Para realizar-me e tornar-me faceira.  
Querido, da alma mais bela e suave  
Que consola a minha vã vida  
Maia bela que do Sol as claves  
É tua aurora querida!  
Tu não poderias  
Ao meu mundo pertencer  
Pois o mundo te entristeceria  
E tu não ias agüentar viver.  
Tu és perfeito demais  
Para este meu mundo habitar  
No meio de tantos ais  
Tua perfeição ia ceder; não ias agüentar.  
Por isso amo-te à distância  
Meu amado Virgem da pureza suprema  
Tu supres as instâncias  
Da minha vida e da minha paixão extrema.  
Adorado hobbit do olhar claro  
Amar-te será meu quinhão  
Tua essência, mais bela que a canção dum bardo   
Arrebatou completamente meu coração.  
A vida nos separa  
Essa prostituta cruel!  
O sonho nos ajuntara  
E fez do amor nosso farnel.  
Sol das minhas vontades!  
Lindo Bolseiro, és o centro de minhas atenções.  
Tua beleza supera as vaidades  
E as falsidades dos corações.  
Já perdi tudo: família verdadeira nunca tive.  
Só me restam a vida e a virgindade  
Que resistindo ao mundo mantive.  
Se um dia alguém à força ela me tirar  
Aí! Minha vida há de se acabar!  
No instante seguinte  
Eu hei de me suicidar!  
mas se isto não vier a ocorrer  
Destino diferente não hei de ter  
Apenas dezesseis primaveras completei  
E mesmo assim já peguei desgosto  
Da vida, e logo morrerei:  
Este será meu posto.  
Por trás da desgraça da morte  
Há o brilho da realização  
O azar transforma-se em sorte  
E a alegria faz até serão!  
Quando para este mundo deixamos de existir  
A fantasia vira realidade  
E a anterior realidade já pode se ir  
E extinguir a sua vã fealdade!  
a morte é a última esperança  
De se ter o que se apetece  
Pois em vida não há boa lembrança  
E nada é o que parece.  
Se algo parece agradável  
Na verdade é ruim  
E se algo parece rejeitável  
Pior ele é na realidade assim.  
Frodo Bolseiro, jóia branca e pura  
Quero possuir tua alma de candura  
E guardar-te comigo  
Quero afagar teu rosto  
Te dar todo o carinho  
Que mereces, pois és oposto  
Ao espírito vão, falso e mesquinho.  
Frodo, tenho ciúmes de ti  
Quero apenas para mim  
Tua alma e teu amor  
Quero abraçar-te, mas não posso  
Impede-me a barreira  
Mas com a morte eu hei de a transpor  
Então irei te encontrar  
Então irei te abraçar  
Então irei te beijar  
E contigo hei de me casar.  
Quem me dera que os lábios teus  
Doces e nunca beijados  
Fossem tocados pelos meus  
Que também pos outros nunca foram tocados  
Mas nesta vida que tenho isto não pode acontecer  
Pois a barreira teima em nos separar  
Mas no dia em que eu morrer  
Irei meu sonho realizar!  
eu ainda não me matei  
Mas vontade não falta para consumar  
Tal ato; é que sempre faltei  
Com a coragem para tal coisa confirmar  
Mas futuro aqui não quero ter!  
quero mais é morrer  
Que a morte é meu passaporte para te ver  
E que me adianta nesse mundo maldito viver?  
Frodo Bolseiro, o dia em que eu vier a expirar  
Aí sim irei meu sonho realizar!  
e do teu ser irei me regalar  
E então feliz sempre eu irei estar!


	20. Teus olhos

Teus olhos

Frodo amado, quando dormes  
Tens o rosto mais sereno.  
Teu semblante é mais conforme  
E teu respirar, mais ameno.  
Dos terrores tu te esqueces  
Sonhas com um mundo mais feliz.  
Tuas sombras tu arrefeces  
E em meio a sonhos límpidos, sorris.  
Mas algo, quando tu dormes, não se mostra  
Priva-nos tu desse teu brilho belo;  
Quando tua pálpebra na outra se encosta  
Escondes teus olhos, que são a um tempo sublimes e singelos.  
Teus olhos, brilhantes como jóias  
A elas cedem a luz  
Perto deles, diamantes são como meras clarabóias  
E teus olhos, apiedados, a um pouco de luz os conduz.  
Dizem por aí que os olhos são  
As janelas d'alma;  
Se este ditado não for em vão  
Então a mais proba e linda é a tua; e isto me acalma.  
A paz que eles emanam  
É a mais plena;  
A tristeza eles amainam  
Grandes feitos viram, para uma alma tão pequena.  
Teus olhos, quase sempre tristes  
De expressão cheia de melancolia  
Mas em teu semblante magoado existe  
Um laivo de esperança e alegria.  
Há neles um brilho indefinível  
Recôndito e misterioso  
Que é de expressão dúbia, inverossímil  
Que é ao mesmo tempo entristecido e ditoso.  
Tua alma esconde um segredo  
Que mais que os oceanos é profundo  
Tens tua felicidade em degredo  
No teu mais escondido e secreto fundo.  
Teus olhos são deste segredo a chave;  
Se a estes alguém consegue decifrar  
O cofre de tua alma então se abre  
E tua mente esse alguém poderá sem segredos contemplar.   
Essa chave por ninguém ainda foi achada  
O enigma do brilho dos teus olhos ninguém conseguiu desvendar   
Tua alma permanece incompreendida e não avistada  
E ainda não achaste alguém digno de teu amor.  
Pois as pessoas só valorizam  
O que os olhos podem ver  
E o que os olhos em ti enxergam  
Não é nada perto do que por dentro tu podes ser.  
Teus olhos são portal  
Mais lindo; que não se pode abrir  
Queria eu ser capaz de tal!  
Para tua alma e teus mistérios descobrir.  
A aura que te envolve  
Translúcida e diáfana como um véu  
Às alegrias puras volve  
A alma, que fica como se estivesse no Céu.  
Apenas teus olhos podem fazer  
Com que esta cura possa ser vislumbrada.  
Mesmo que vista de fato ela não possa ser  
Pelo menos um raio de sua luz pode ser captada.  
Pois teus olhos o deixam escapar  
E estão sempre à vista  
Para eles sempre se pode olhar  
E por isso ao menos uma amostra  
Da tua alma pode ser percebida  
Frodo querido, queria que me entregasses  
Esse mistério do olhar teu.  
Queria que a mim tu amasses  
E que tu fosses só meu.  
Querido, nunca mulher alguma  
Te amou como eu te amei.  
Nem que queira, nenhuma  
Vai pensar tua alma como pensei.  
Talvez tua mãe tenha  
Te amado tanto quanto eu.  
Mas mãe é mãe; quero dizer sobre aquelas que venham   
A te conhecer depois do teu apogeu.  
Aquelas que não são parentas  
Que não são sangue do teu.  
Nenhuma delas se aparenta  
A ter tanto amor quanto o meu.  
Nenhuma delas até hoje  
O brilho dos teus olhos entendeu.  
Não o vêem como uma linda ode  
Que toda a beleza em si compreendeu.  
Nenhuma tem por tua pessoa  
Como eu tamanha paixão  
Pois te amam como parente que se apessoa  
Ou filho, ou irmão.  
Eu te amo como companheiro  
Quero tua paixão junto a mim  
E teus olhos, Frodo Bolseiro  
São mais belos que o polido marfim.  
Quero ter-te, jóia alva  
De matizes multicor  
Pois acabo de desvendar em teus olhos tua alma  
E acabo de compreender plenamente teu amor!


	21. Eu te amo

Depois de meses, lá venho eu colocar mais dessas doideiras no ar... xD

Eu te amo

Por menos que aos outros  
Isto pareça concebível  
Eu sinto pelo teu rosto  
Uma admiração incrível.  
É mais que admiração!  
É amor que ultrapassa os limites  
É um misto de sim e de não  
Indiferente aos alheios palpites.  
Pode parecer anormal  
Pode parecer triste  
Amar alguém irreal  
Alguém que não existe.  
Mas eu te amo  
Não me canso de repetir.  
Mesmo assim, eu te amo!  
e em meus cantos podes existir!  
meu amado, do semblante formoso  
Da mais airosa aparência  
De garbo belo e talhe maravilhoso  
Cuja alma é de maior transparência  
Meu amor, se já tenho tudo isso  
Como poderia eu exigir  
Que para contigo ter compromisso  
Tu precisasses, em meu mundo, existir?  
E como não existes  
Se teu nome é conhecido?  
Apesar das sendas tristes  
Onde quase fostes vencido!  
Apesar de ele não ser tão amado  
E não ter muito respeito  
O mundo não o tem admirado  
Da maneira que tu tens direito  
Mas todos conhecem tua história  
Mesmo que de ti não venham a gostar  
Têm teu nome na memória  
E dão vida ao teu aspirar!  
Então, por que eu não poderia te amar?  
Por que isto não é regra?  
Não me importo com o que os outros venham a achar!  
Não ligo se amor verdadeiro nisto o povo não enxerga!  
Pois eu te amo, e verdadeiramente  
Mais verdadeiramente que muitos casais  
Pois tu sempre estás em minha mente  
E os outros não raro se separam, mesmo sendo um par de pessoas reais.  
Beijo tua essência  
Abraço tua alma  
Acaricio tua reminiscência  
Triste, que através de meus afagos se acalma.  
Sonho contigo  
Vejo-te; falo com tua pessoa  
Tua aura então está comigo  
E ela a toda minha tristeza esboroa!  
Quando vejo tua imagem  
Em meus sonhos ou em minhas gravuras  
Sinto um bem...semelhante a uma aragem  
Numa noite muito quente e de espessa negrura  
Meu amor, só a tua existência  
Já é motivo do meu viver.  
Querido! Tenhas de mim clemência!  
tua falta, se ocorre, faz doer.  
E dói! Dói tanto!  
O coração estraçalha!  
Causa-me pranto  
E vontade de vestir mortalha.  
Querido, não quero lutar  
Contra este magnífico sentimento  
Alguém real não quero amar!  
Pois tu és meu consolo de todos os momentos!  
não quero trair-te, meu donzel  
Da fronte de eflúvios de ouro  
Tua alma, tão boa e pura, pintada pelo mais belo pincel  
Não merece ter o desgosto de ver eu amar a outro.  
Seria egoísta demais  
Tua alma me consolar  
E depois, só para ter realizações reais  
Eu a esta jóia de candura abandonar.  
Frodo, querido, te amo, meu amor!  
Quero teu aroma doce inspirar  
Quero beber dos teus olhos o licor  
Quero tuas mãos castas e alvas oscular.  
Isto tudo eu faço só  
De a ti em minha mente conceber  
Assim para mim é bem melhor  
Que amar alguém real, deste mundo a apodrecer.  
Sei que tu sempre estarás ao meu lado  
Assim como do teu eu sempre estarei  
Mesmo que tão debilitado tenhas ficado;  
Que importa? Sempre serás meu, e tua sempre serei.  
Quero para sempre te amar  
Assim como hoje te amo  
Sentir o frescor do teu olhar  
E abraçar tua alma sem engano.  
Penso o dia inteiro  
Em teus belos meneios  
Vindos do âmago do teu seio  
Que a tristeza de minha alma vão curando.  
Não tenho vergonha de meu enleio!  
que para dar-me vida veio  
Por isso grito ao mundo inteiro:  
Frodo Bolseiro, eu te amo!


	22. Cantilena do Amor

Cantilena do amor

Meu bem, és esperança que suporte à alma dá   
Tu és à semelhança da estrela que brilha  
E espalha sobre a Terra todo seu claro alvor  
E dissipa pelo menos parte de toda a nossa dor  
Teu semblante é mais doce que o néctar do jasmim  
Teu espectro se reflete multicolorido em mim  
E produz com a luz e com sentimento mentor  
Esta cantiga, a cantilena do amor.  
Criatura tão doce assim não se pode achar  
Tão boa a ponto de não querer nunca se vingar  
De a todas as ofensas e injúrias perdoar  
E nunca querer a outro ser vivente o mal executar  
Porém sentir tristeza e dor é o teu quinhão  
Aceitas isto resignado e com abnegação  
Como poderia eu não adornar tal fina flor  
Com a cantiga, a cantilena do amor?  
Então te esqueças do teu sofrimento agora!  
Ouve esta música que veio em boa hora  
E não te esqueças que sempre irei te amar, ó meu amor  
E que tu és e sempre serás de minh'alma o senhor  
Te consoles, pois sempre terás a alegria  
De ser o mote da minha imensa magia  
Que é escrever canções e poesias com o mor ardor   
Incluindo esta cantilena do amor.  
Bela moldura de candura cinge o teu ser  
Não há como te ver e então do teu ser esquecer  
Tu marcas a existência de quem te vê passar  
E como poderia eu da tua graça não lembrar?  
És de toda esta terra mortal o mais lindo ser  
E que um dia a face à Terra Imortal vai volver  
E para nesta hora eu aplacar a minha dor  
Eu cantarei a cantilena do amor.  
Saudade enorme em meu coração tu vais causar  
Não sei se sem teu riso vou poder continuar  
A existir neste mundo que só sabe nos cobrar  
E só nos tira, prejudica, bons frutos não sabe dar  
Eu quero ir contigo, meu donzel de bem querer  
Quero ao teu lado ver as luzes do alvorecer  
E o resto dos meus dias vou passar com esplendor  
A te cantar a cantilena do amor  
E toda a dor poderá então ser dissipada  
Se teu coração for sempre minha morada  
E se tu prometeres que sempre terei a tua luz  
E nunca precisarei voltar à escuridão que produz  
A dor que assola o amor que não se anima  
Quero continuar com alma de menina  
E usufruir da felicidade ingênua e sem dor  
Que oferece esta cantilena do amor.  
Ó paz Angélica que de teu ser emana e flui  
Que toda a tristeza e desgraça diminui  
Quão bela aura pura, mais alva que alabastro  
Que de tão pura que é, se quer até seguir teu rastro   
Não pode-se aqui encontrar tão nobre coração  
Mais lindo que a inflorescência da rosa em botão  
Então venha buscar-me, meu amado senhor  
Para fazer jus à cantilena do amor!


	23. Fraqueza

Fraqueza 

Ai, querido, quero ser como a ti  
Quero ser forte; as dores suportar  
Não quero mais ter pena de mim  
E não mais à toa chorar.  
Tu és doce como uma drupa  
Com os que te tratam bem  
Desabafos alheios tu escutas  
E te comoves; e penas também  
Mas és duro consigo próprio  
Tens espírito de abnegação  
De vez em quando não agüentas e choras  
Mas não gostas de demonstrar, não.  
Não é por vergonha de sentir  
E demonstrar tua tristeza  
Nem com orgulho de achar  
Que quem chora só tem fraqueza  
Mas sim com medo  
De aos outros incomodar  
Tu fazes de tuas lágrimas segredo  
Para que apenas a ti a tristeza venha a apoquentar.  
Se alguém te indaga: 'Estais chorando?"  
Tu dizes? "Sim, estou."  
Pois se percebem o propósito de tu estares disfarçando   
Assumes que a tristeza te dominou.  
Tu achas as lágrimas a glória  
Que dos animais vem a nos separar  
Achas que é escória  
Quem acha que é bobagem chorar.  
Mas tu choras calado  
Que é para na vida dos outros não interferir  
Com o sofrimento tu tens te conformado  
E com ele, resignado, tu vens a seguir.  
Mas eu sou fraca; só sei chorar  
A qualquer adversidade já me entristeço  
E ponho-me a reclamar.  
Por isso, teu amor não mereço.  
Mas tu mereces todo o meu amar!  
Querido donzel, tu mereces toda a afeição  
Que sobre esta terra pode existir  
Mais ainda tu mereces; então  
Mereces todo o amor que todos os corações podem sentir!  
Teu caráter tão nobre e límpido  
É um receptáculo de ternura  
Que não é, porém, reconhecido pelo feitio insípido   
Das pessoas cuja alma é repleta de secura.  
Cegas, como se em seus olhos estivesse permanentemente uma viseira  
Pobres coitados! Não sabem o que perdem não percebendo teu belo caráter  
Com eles a ilusão é vil e trapaceira  
E barra a alegria que seus seres poderiam ter.  
Mas deixe-os sem perceber tua coragem  
Deixe-os, que eles não importam.  
São tolos demais para perceber que tua alma é como miragem  
Que é sonho, mas amaina a dureza da vida no deserto das maldades que nos cercam  
Deixe-os!, que são eles que perdem!  
eles é que têm a verdadeira fraqueza  
Para nada suas mentes servem  
Se não conseguem nem captar tua extrema beleza.  
Tu sim, querido, tens força real.  
Sem tolice e sem tirania  
Nunca virando-se ao mal  
E sempre revelando tua magia  
Que comove mais que os reflexos translúcidos do cristal.  
Por mais linda que seja a preciosidade,  
Como o diamante, que além disso é resistente,  
Nada supera a tua afabilidade  
Nem tua força de caráter, da qual outros são tão carentes.  
Querido, por que não poderia eu  
Ser forte como tu és?  
Por que não posso ter um espírito como o teu  
E não ser ta frágil e reles?  
Meu amado, tenho esperança  
De que um dia, lá adiante  
Tua força venha a ser nossa  
E que eu suporte ir avante  
E que não terei mais fraqueza  
Terei então tua beleza  
E serei digna do teu amor.  
Que tua força então me enobreça  
Que eu saiba lidar com a tristeza  
Seja lá como e onde for.


	24. A vida

A vida

A vida é nada; a vida é tudo  
A vida é viva; o ser é mudo  
Um dia vivo; no outro morto  
Quem acha estar reto já está torto  
Nesta vida maldita, não existe Romantismo  
Tudo é ilusão; mais real que o Realismo  
Coisa boa realmente não há  
É tudo ruim e amargo  
Quem é fraco e só sabe chorar  
Não vai ter piedade nem embargo  
Quero acordar; foi só um pesadelo  
Não houve nada; não quero chorar  
Nada neste mundo merece tanto desvelo  
Pois, no fim, tudo foi como um sonho, e logo há de se acordar  
Nada é como queremos; que importa então  
Continuar vivendo em desgraça?  
Fujamos, pois, para a imaginação  
Mas até ela tem que ser coerente  
Não deve ser perfeita demais  
Deve ter ao menos um pouco de real corrente  
Com nosso familiar mundo; e um pouco de "ais"  
Frodo me amaria?  
Frodo me desposaria?  
Frodo me acharia  
A mais bela? A maior maravilha?  
Não; pensemos bem, ele não me consolaria  
Uma desenxabida me acharia  
E sutilmente me desprezaria  
Com ar tépido me trataria  
Nem ódio; nem amor  
Deixar de ter gentileza não deixaria  
Mas amar não me amaria  
Como a qualquer outro me trataria  
E eu morreria de dor.  
Quero deitar-me; chorar em paz  
De agora em diante, o que vou fazer?  
Sofrer não quero mais  
Vou deitar-me; vou morrer  
Para mim já não há mais esperança  
Não quero me conformar  
Com a cruel desaventurança  
De felicidade plena não poder desfrutar  
Não; Frodo não me desprezaria!  
por que iria dar-me tamanho sofrimento?  
Pelo menos na ilusão quero ter alegria!  
Ele iria amparar-me em mal momento  
E por que não haveria de me amar  
Se eu a ele amo tanto?  
Acho-o a pérola do maior brilhar  
E das almas a que tem maior encanto.  
Tenho um jeito parecido  
Com o dele de pensar  
A alma dele tem jeito dorido  
A minha também; já não dá para agüentar   
Neste mundo viver  
Mas eu sou fraca; adversidades não sei suportar  
Qualquer coisa e já me sinto perecer  
Mesmo assim, Frodo, contigo tenho semelhança  
Com tua personalidade muito me identifico  
És inocente como uma criança  
E sábio como um ancião; me certifico  
Que és dúbio e magnífico  
És simples e complexo  
Com misterioso e indefinido nexo.  
Por que, querido, não irias gostar de mim  
Se eu prezo tanto teu ser?  
Se contigo pareço tanto assim  
Por que não seria eu teu bem querer?  
Fujamos, pois! A vida não presta!  
Só há Frodo de esperança!  
Que de tão extraordinário, o brilho às jóias empresta  
Mais belo que a existência mais bela que a vista alcança!  
ao menos em ti, donzel querido  
Posso ter alegria plena; em teu semblante adorável  
Esquece-se que o mundo é dorido  
Pois em ti só há sensação bela e afável   
Em tua bondade inigualável  
Não irias me rejeitar  
Se tu és o mais nobre e admirável  
Como poderias me abandonar?  
Querido, amado, adorado, Frodo!  
Salve-me deste mundo de maldição  
O mais lindo nome, o mais cheio de perfeição  
Perto do teu não passa de mero apodo!  
Querido hobbit, se sem ti eu tiver que viver  
Não irei agüentar  
Quero deitar-me; quero morrer  
Se não puder contigo sonhar  
Mais que a figura da mais linda sífilde  
A tua é mais bela e límpida  
Na terra, no mar, no firmamento, não existe  
Alma mais pura e feição mais linda  
Se os belos raios da aurora incidem  
Sobre tua bela cabeça os raios  
Eles se se ofuscam ao se refletirem  
Em teu corpo, que é mais vistoso; tornam-se baços  
Os primores da Primavera ao chegares tu  
A algum bosque para a tudo enfeitar  
Encolhem-se de vergonha, como alguém nu  
Pois nada são perante tua beleza e o teu brilhar  
Tudo afunda se tu não vens  
Tudo é luto; tudo é lodo  
Sem teu alvor, do qual as belezas são reféns.  
Tu me consolarás, meu belo Frodo,  
Quando a tristeza profunda vier  
Só teu nome já é mais consolador  
Que o bálsamo mais confortante  
Aplacas toda a tristeza e a dor  
Com tua imagem bela e deslumbrante  
No fim de tudo, de todas as esperanças  
Quando sozinha e sem ninguém eu estiver  
Lá estarás tu, com teu brilho e inocência de criança   
E sabedoria ambígua que ninguém pode ter  
Lá tu estarás, com teus afagos e desvelos  
A consolar-me os cabelos com as mãos  
E a enlevar com tua voz, a fazer sumir os pesadelos  
Dizendo sempre: "Não chores mais, não."


End file.
